This One Moment
by sasuke-lover33
Summary: Sakura! Wait come back!" Will she return? read to find out. sorry not good at summaries First lemon


" Sakura!" She was running. Running from everything. She couldn't face him, at least, not yet. She knew she would eventually, just not now. Sakura ran through and past the gates of Konoha, away from the ones she loved. She vowed to return one day.

"Sakura!" naruto called. He saw her run. Saw her run away from HIM. Sasuke.

He had come back. He had come back for her. Naruto walked up to Sasuke. He told him not to worry and that she would be back. "Yeah." Sasuke said. " I know."

5 Years Later

A 22 year old girl walked through the streets of her old village, her shoulder length pastel pink hair swaying in the wind. She was back. Finally, after all this time, she was ready to see HIM. Sasuke.

Sakura was walking towards the Uchiha Compound when she heard a loud and obnoxious voice scream her name.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. "Your back!" he said. She turned and gave Naruto a big squeeze. Despite her hurry, she agreed to have a bowl of ramen with him to catch up.

After her catch up time with Naruto, she bid him goodbye and left to find Sasuke.

Sakura walked up to the Uchiha home and knocked on the door. When no one came to the door she thought that she must have just missed him, but then the door slowly opened, revealing a very confused Sasuke.

"Sakura..." He said. "Sakura, is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me." she said.

He invited her in and she gladly took the invitation. He made her some tea and they sat down and talked about old times. ( well Sakura did most of the talking.)

When they were done talking, it was about 9:00p.m. Sakura was just about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist. Sakura turned around and her emerald green eyes met his onyx eyes.

"Sakura..." he said slowly. " I'm sorry, for everything."

Sakura stood there, stiff as a statue. She didn't know what to think. Sasuke had just apologized to her!

"I-It's okay Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke slowly leaned in and captured her lips in his own. The kiss was slow at first, but soon grew hot, hungry, and passionate. He trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura gladly opened her mouth to his hungry tongue. Sasuke then broke the kiss to trail his tongue along her jaw line and to her neck. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed where he gently laid her down. Sasuke slowly crawled on top of Sakura. She pulled his shirt over his head, then reclaimed his lips. While she was kissing him, he was removing her dress and bra. Sasuke kissed his way down her throat and sucked on her pulse to make a hickie. He then kissed along her collar bone and down to the valley between her breasts. Sasuke took one of her peaks into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, making the nipple hard. Then he did the same with the other.

Sakura was in her own little world. He was making her feel things she had never felt before. She could feel something build and coil within her stomach.

Sasuke kissed down her body and swirled his tongue in her navel, earning himself a deep moan. He slid her panties down her gorgeous legs and pulled back to stare at her. She was absolutely stunning.

Sasuke leaned forward again to kiss her. His lips met hers. He was so distracted by her kiss that he didn't feel her unbutton his pants and pull down his boxers. Sasuke then placed her legs over his shoulders and licked her sex. He moved his tongue in and out of her at a slow pace at first and then sped up. Soon she was screaming her release.

"Mmm..., you taste good Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sasuke got himself into position and looked up at Sakura. She nodded her head to let him know that she was ready. She wrapped her arms around his neck and braced herself. He entered her slowly. Sakura dug her nails into his back and tried to hold back a scream. When he was buried all the way inside her he stilled. After a couple of minutes the pain disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. Sasuke looked up and smiled at Sakura when she nodded her head. He rocked his hips into hers at a slow pace and sped up when she moaned his name.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura..."

Her hips met his as they continued their love-making. After a couple more thrusts Sakura's walls clamped down on him and they both surrendered to the unimaginable pleasure. Sasuke rolled off of her and lay on his side next to her, breathing heavily. He wrapped her up in his arms and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Sakura opened her eyes to meet a pair of onyx ones. Last night events played trough her mind and she blushed furiously putting her hair to shame.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"…More than life itself."

Sakura smiled that brilliant smile of hers and snuggled deeply into his chest. Sasuke placed an arm around her waist and fell back to sleep. Sakura watched him sleep and slowly but surely, her eyes closed as well. She wished that this one moment would last forever.


End file.
